rockdadfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Zombie
Bob Zombie is the fourth episode of the web series on YouTube released on Halloween, October 31, 2014. Summary Rock Dad is at the Vintage Vault Arcade and he asks Bob what game they're going to play, but he wasn't there with him so Rock Dad went looking for him. As he did, he found Bob with Joshua playing the zombie game on the internet. Rock Dad tells Bob that there are a lot of computer viruses on the internet. After talking about zombies, Rock Dad says he goes on to play a game by himself and says that he's going to play some Donkey Kong. As he went to play Donkey Kong, he says "Ah, there it is. Good old Donkey Kong." And asks how doesn't even everyone don't like the game, but the game has Donkey Kong rolling barrels down and that they to jump over them, but players have to go rescue a girl and knock Donkey Kong off. Rock Dad goes on to play the game as he says "Who's your daddy, Donkey Kong?" After Rock Dad's last life was gone, that was it and he sees Bob and that he should've come played Donkey Kong with him. Rock Dad tells Bob not to get on the internet and getting a computer virus. Bob feels really tired and needed to be plug in and have his batteries charged up, Rock Dad tells him to get him plugged in for the night. As Bob was about to get plugged in, Rock Dad checks to see how much battery Bob has left so Bob says that his battery state is activated. The time remaining for Bob battery life was 47 minutes left because it was a good thing to get him plugged, Rock Dad tells Bob good night, turns him off, and leaves the arcade. During the night, Bob wakes up after he was plugged in and his startup sequence begins like a normal computer. Bob goes on to playing the zombie game on the internet and defied Rock Dad's orders; as he did, he gets infected by the zombie virus. The next day on Saturday morning, it was time to play some games. Isaac was playing Donkey Kong as Bob came by, and then went to Zoe scared the cat away. Rock Dad is watching Starcade, his favorite Saturday morning show until a news broadcast interrupted the show. Rock Dad tells Bob to explain to him on being on the internet and that Bob wasn't looking so good; but as it turned out, Bob was on the internet and has the zombie virus so Rock Dad runs back and forth in the arcade passing through the jukebox three times. After Bob terminated Rock Dad's Nintendo games, he tells him that was crazy so Rock Dad says he has to hide because there was no telling on what Bob is going to do next. He finds the storage closet, it was the perfect plan to hide. While hiding in the closet, it was dark so Rock Dad lights a candle and finds Joshua in the same place as he is hiding. So they begin discussing about what happened, that it was Bob getting infected by a computer virus which was supposed to last 24 hours. As they're waiting out, Rock Dad asked Joshua if he knows any songs, he says no; then he asked about 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', he said sure. After 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', Rock Dad says that it was going to be a long night. At 11:45 PM, they know it was getting late and they're getting real thirsty. Appearances *Rock Dad *Bob the Bot *Rock Son *Rock Daughter *Rock Baby *Older Rock Son Cast *Jeremy Wagner as Rock Dad *Dawn Wagner as the Newscaster *Bob the Bot as himself *Issac James Wagner as Rock Son *Zoe Rae Wagner as Rock Daughter *Josie Marie Wagner as Rock Baby *Joshua Wagner as Older Rock Son Games *Crazy Taxi *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong 3 *Fix It Felix Jr. *Galaga *Golden Tee Fore Complete *Hydro Thunder *Joust *Mario Bros. *Ms. Pac-Man *Paperboy *Punch-Out!! *Q*bert *Revolution X *Road Burners *Robotron *Sega Rally Championship *Sinistar *Spy Hunter *Tempest *Tron *Vs. Super Mario Bros. *Xevious *Zombie game on the internet Gallery Bob and Rock Dad.jpg|You haven't been on the internet, have you? Trivia *Rock Dad stutters about the game Donkey Kong. Category:Webisodes Category:Rock Dad & The Vintage Vault Arcade